An Angel's Shadow
by GhostlyGhastlyWriter
Summary: Kokona Teruhashi was used to living in the shadows of her twin, Kokomi Teruhashi. Kokona has a gift, and she doesn't mean her talent for music, or her amazing grades. Most definitely not her looks, she pales in comparison to her siblings. But her power. Kokona tried to hide it ever since the incident, but another person with gifts is bringing her out of her shell. Saiki Kusuo.


p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"The thing about being overshadowed by someone, is that no matter how many good things you do, people will always compare you to that person. In my case, it was my sister Kokomi Teruhashi./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"My name is Kokona Teruhashi. I am the twin of Kokomi./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"We may be sisters but we could never be more different. I was born first but doctors quickly casted me aside when they saw Kokomi. I grew to be a talented young musician but my family ignored my music and instead spent most of their time with my older siblings with their beauty pageants and acting classes. I had to ask other relatives most of the time to drive me to practice since music wasn't something my parents thought would get you anywhere./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Fluent in many languages, excelling in classes, trying to be perfect wasn't enough to get anyone's attention. Instead, the talentless Kokomi got everything. Love, attention, fame./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"I was cast aside, like an old toy a child got bored of. Things got worse in middle school when I was labeled a witch by my own parents. I was sent to America to "study abroad", but I knew the real reason. My gift was too much for them to handle./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"I grew my love of music and finally became a singer. I had a nice life, not worrying about money that often. But it wasn't until my private highschool sent me back home claiming that my family wanted me back in Japan that my life turned upside down./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""Oh!" gasps erupt into the air and I immediately know my sister is nearby. I turn around and clench the handle of my luggage. A beautiful blue haired girl walked towards me. A golden aura surrounded her, a long with half the male population. "Kokona! How lovely it is to see you dear sister." Kokomi envelopes me in a hug and hesitate to return it. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1""/spanspan class="s2" style="font-style: italic;"Isn't that the singer Kokona?"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-style: italic;""Must be lucky to have someone like that cutie as a sister. Kokona's real lucky./spanspan class="s1"" /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"I hug my twin tightly. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-style: italic;""I wish I was Kokona, then I'd be able to spend everyday with that angel/spanspan class="s1"." /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"I start shaking in anger. "Ow! Kokona?" funny how a simple word can make everyone in the airport send you death glares. "Sorry, I was just so excited." I lie. My sister giggles and gasps fill the air once more. "Lets go home." I rush to the exit and my sister struggles to keep up. "Of course, but could you slow down?" my speed walking turns into a normal speed and I turn to smile at my sister. "Let's just go home sis." I give her a quick wink and Kokomi winks back./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s3" style="font-weight: bold;"Thank you for accidentally clicking this story, but just a quick thing. I do NOT own Saiki K or any of its characters. To anyone curious, Kokona looks like Umi Sonoda./span/p 


End file.
